First Day
by The REAL Mrs. Milo Ventimiglia
Summary: Cute little one shots on Rory and Jess' sons first day of school and life overall. Nice Lit fluff.Drama free. Light reading, no backstory.
1. First Day

Title: First Day

Category: Gilmore Girls

Pairing: Rory and Jess

Rating: K+

Summary: Cute little ONESHOT on Rory and Jess' son and his first day of school.

Situation: Imagine that somehow Rory and Jess got back together and got married.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything related to Gilmore Girls except Seasons 1-6 on DVD and a deep desire to own Milo Ventimiglia.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

_Ring! _Rory lifted her hand and turned off the alarm. It read 7:05, but she ignored it and went back to sleep. Just then, her 4 year old son came running into the room and jumped on the bed, pulling at his mother's and father's hands.

"Mommy! Daddy! I gotta go to school!" Jess lifted his head and looked at the clock.

"Rory! Get up! We're late!"

"Oh my God!" She jumped up from the bed and began racing around the room searching for clothes.

"I can't believe this. Jess? What the hell is wrong with you?! Why didn't you wake me up? Now the teachers at that stupid school we're paying the cost of a war for every month are going to see 'Spencer Mariano, son of Rory and Jess Mariano' and they're going to be all "Wait, isn't she the Editor of the New York Times, and he's that best selling author? Why is there kid such a failure that he is late on the first day of Pre-School?"

Jess was now sitting on the bed, Spencer in his lap, staring at Rory openmouthed, astonished by her sudden lunatic behavior.

"Go get dressed." He told his son, who scurried out of the room. Jess got up of the bed and walked over to Rory, who buried her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I've done everything wrong Jess. He's going to be late to his first day of Pre-School, flunk out of high school, and work at McDonalds and all because I woke up late on his first school day ever."

"Hey, if I turned out okay, anyone can." She laughed a little.

"Besides, what more could a teacher ask for? He knows his ABC's, can count to a 100, knows shapes, colors, and we taught him how to read. He hasn't stopped since. Rory, he's read the entire Dr. Seuss collection, and can tell you the words to almost any Clash song."

"I don't think they will require him to know the words to Clash."

Thirty Five minutes later, they had reached the school. Jess carried Spencer, in his little navy pants and light blue shirt to the door of the classroom.

"Daddy I don't wanna go."

"You have to go. It'll be fun. I promise…" Rory snickered from behind him, and he looked at her knowingly. School was never his thing.

"They're going to teach you math, and science… and you're going to read lots of books."

"Bye Daddy." He said, and he hugged Jess, who ruffled his hair and set him down, as Rory knelt to face him.

"Be good. Make lots of friends okay? I'll be here to pick you up at the end of the day. I love you…" He smiled and walked to the door of the classroom. He opened it and looked back at his parents, waving to them, then entered and closed the door. Rory leaned into Jess in a sideways hug, and they began to walk back to their car.

"Aw Jess, why did he have to go already? He's so small. He's not ready for school."

"That's the point. We want him to actually like school."

"How about if he never likes it?"

"Then, he'll become a writer, meet a beautiful girl who does love school, marry her, and live happily ever after."

"What a line…"

"Hey, you didn't mind that I wasn't a school type."

"There were other things I liked about you more."

"Huh. Like what?"

"Oh no. I'm not getting into this conversation again."

"But I think you may have to, seeing as I'm driving, and have the power to go around in circles until you talk."

"Drive in all the circles you want. That was one of the things I liked."

"How about this?" He said, and he kissed her, as they reached the car.

"Yeah, that too."

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

A/N- Tada! This is a one shot so far, but if I get good suggestions I may continue…Please Review. Good or Bad. CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism is welcome. Notice the word CONSTRUCTIVE.


	2. Breakfast and Razors

Title: First Day

Category: Gilmore Girls

Pairing: Rory and Jess

Rating: K+

Summary: Cute little ONESHOT on Rory and Jess' son and his first day of school.

Situation: Imagine that somehow Rory and Jess got back together and got married.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything related to Gilmore Girls except Seasons 1-6 on DVD and a deep desire to own Milo Ventimiglia.

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!!!

Kaypgirl – OregatoKarateBaby - Schuyler Lola – Literati and Naley forever – justawriter – ago spero – Just A Girl of The Hollow – Lyricals – Curley Q – allycat1186

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRRJRJRJRRRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

"Hey. It was about time you got up." Rory said to a sleep eyed Jess as he walked into the kitchen. He sat at the table and looked at Rory strangely.

"Are you- Are you cooking?" He asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am." Rory responded.

"May I ask why?"

"Because I haven't cooked for you in a long time." She said, turning to look at him, and then turning back to the stove.

"What are you cooking?"

"Every breakfast entree there is."

"I want to live, you know."

"It's not bad. I did everything the book said."

"Huh."

"What? "

"I think I haven't woken up yet. This is too much of a scary dream."

"Jess…"

"Why don't you come over here and wake me up for real this time?" She sighed and walked over to him, smirking, and kissed him sweetly.

"How would you like your eggs cooked sir?" She said, as she returned to her place by the stove.

"Deviled." She turned to look at him, as a smile crept up his face.

"You remember that?"

"A man's life is never the same after an encounter with paprika."

"You see? I have been 'spicing' up your life for ages. Now for the pancakes." She opened the box.

"This is powder! Pancakes aren't supposed to be white and flaky!" She said.

"You bought the batter." Jess pointed out.

"But I wanted the nice frozen ones you just pop into the microwave…"

"Where's Spencer?"

"He's in his room. Actually, he's been awfully quiet… Too quiet…" They got up and rushed into his room to find it empty, and then into their room. He was in the bathroom, covered in shaving cream and holding Jess' razor to his cheek.

"Spencer don't…" Jess yelled, running into the bathroom. Too late. The four year old ran it down his face and cut himself. He dropped the razor and began to cry loudly. Jess sighed and walked over to him, picking him up. Spencer hugged Jess closely, pressing his un- harmed cheek to Jess' own cheek, wailing loudly all the while. Rory reached the bathroom and immediately went back into the kitchen to get medicines and band- aids. Jess sat Spencer on the edge of the sink.

"Aw, Spence, what did you do?" He said, examining his cut.

"You do that all the time and you don't get hurt… Why daddy?"

"Because little kids don't play with razors. See what happened?"

"It hurts…"

"I know it does. So are you going to touch daddy's things that he doesn't give you ever again?"

"I wanted to be like you, daddy."

"I know, but not by shaving. You could have gotten hurt worse."

"I'm sorry."

"Okay. So, are you going to touch sharp things that daddy tells you not to again?"

"No."

"Good. Let's see…" He got a towel from the shelf and wet it, gently wiping off the shaving cream.

"Here…" Said Rory, handing him the medicines and the band aids. After ten minutes, Spencer was clean and bandaged.

"Alright. You'll be okay now." Said Jess, kissing his forehead and lifting him up off the sink and setting him on the floor.

"Go help mommy make breakfast. And remember what I said."

"Okay daddy." He said, as he left to the kitchen.

"Well, well, well. Aren't you the good ol' doctor…" Said Rory.

"I didn't realize he watched me shave."

"He's always watching you. The littlest thing you do leaves him in awe."

"I have someone who actually looks up to me… I like that."

"I look up to you."

"Really? You never told me."

"I thought it was self explanatory every time I said 'I love you'."

"Maybe I need some refreshing in that subject."

"Well, there's the shower…"

"You're so funny…" Jess said sarcastically, and pulled her to him, kissing her on the cheek sweetly.

"I always thought so…" She retorted.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

A/N- Tada! So I decided to make it different little segments of Rory and Jess' life together, thanks to all of my reviews. THANKS AGAIN!!! Please Review. Good or Bad. CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism is welcome. Notice the word CONSTRUCTIVE.


	3. It'

Title: First Day

Category: Gilmore Girls

Pairing: Rory and Jess

Rating: K+

Summary: Cute little ONESHOT on Rory and Jess' son and his first day of school.

Situation: Imagine that somehow Rory and Jess got back together and got married.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything related to Gilmore Girls except Seasons 1-6 on DVD and a deep desire to own Milo Ventimiglia.

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!!!

Kaypgirl – OregatoKarateBaby - Schuyler Lola – Literati and Naley forever – justawriter – ago spero – Just A Girl of The Hollow – Lyricals – Curley Q – allycat1186- cl06- helaluve- hollowgirl22 – xliteratiwhorex – JPNeverlosethebutterflies –

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

"Remind me again why we're here..." asked Jess, as they passed the 'Welcome to Stars Hollow' sign.

"Because I wanted to come today and because you love me and you do everything I say."

"I do not do everything you say."

"Turn left. Let's go to Luke's first." She instructed him, as he followed what she said.

"See? I told you."

"I do not do what you say/."

"Don't argue with me mister, because I know you love this place."

"Stars Hollow?"

"Yup. You love Luke and the Diner and my mom and the whole town in general."

"You'll never get me to admit it."

"Oh I will. One way or another." She said, as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Why don't you want to admit it anyway?" She asked.

"This town looks like it came out of a storybook. That kind of ruins the whole bad boy persona." She laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"That you think you still have 'it'."

"I do have 'it'."

"Look at the backseat." He glanced at the back of his SUV and saw Spencer sleeping in his car seat and toys and books lying all over the place.

"I didn't lose 'it'. I'm never going to lose 'it'." Jess retorted.

"Okay."

"You don't believe me." He said, feigning shock.

"I never believed the whole James Dean thing."

"It wasn't an act."

"Sure." She said sarcastically.

"That's my natural personality."

"I always knew you were a big softy at heart."

"I'm not a softy." They pulled to a stop in front of Luke's.

"Don't worry, Dodger, you're always going to be my bad boy." She said, and kissed him quickly on the lips.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

A/N- I know it's short. I actually don't really like how this chapter came out. Sort of a filler. I wanted to update, but I didn't have everything planned out. I am going to start posting a really long, really drama filled story as soon I finish this, which I may actually keep going for a while. THANKS AGAIN TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!! Please Review. Good or Bad. CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism is welcome. Notice the word CONSTRUCTIVE.


End file.
